Senior Year is Some Kind of a Drug
by Sarasvati M
Summary: Christine Daae seems to have it all, being one of the most popular girls at her high school. She's gorgeous, well liked, has good grades, and has never done a bad thing in her life. She and her fiery sister-friend Meg basically rule Roosevelt High. Never in a million years did she think she would find herself hand cuffed, in a police car with Erik, her school's resident bad boy.
1. Close Call

**AN: Hello, phantom phandom! Months back, the song "Cop Car" by Keith Urban happened to play on the radio during one of the rare times that I decided to listen to the country station. I liked the song quite a lot, so I listened to it over and over, and it inspired me to come up with this idea based off of it. I think it's a rather cute scenario, if I do say so myself. Before you read, let it be known that anything** _ **bold in italics**_ **is meant to be a character's thoughts. That being said, let us begin with the prologue!**

It was August thirtieth, and school was days away from starting up again. This however, was not about to be just any old school year. It was the year that Christine and the rest of her class had been waiting for, for their entire school careers. Their first true milestone, one of many that would lead them to the rest of their lives. This was it- senior year, the year to end all years. The year that she could be co-captain of the cheer squad, something she had worked hard since her freshman year to achieve, along with her best friend and adoptive sister, Meg. The year of the wildest house parties as the class of 2016 students shared their final months together as Franklin D. Roosevelt High Panthers; the epitome of awesomeness, really.

Then, there was the moment they were collectively waiting for- senior prom. There aren't many times in a person's life where they have the chance to feel like an A-lister, and prom is one of them. Rented stretch limos, gorgeous gowns, glamorous hair and makeup, fancy dinner reservations, partying like crazy, and pictures being snapped left and right like you're some kind of celebrity. For Christine, the best part would have been being Raoul De Chagney's date. They had been dating for seven months, and were crazy about each other. She imagined he would pick her up at six, tell her how beautiful she looked, and they'd slow dance the night away, just like in those corny coming-of-age teen flicks.

She should have been hyped and ready for her senior year, but instead, she lay curled up sobbing in her room, with her new school supplies scattered about her shaking form. She had been in the middle of organizing and packing them into her backpack so she could be all set come Monday morning, when she broke down in a fit of tears, and no longer felt like organizing anything. Why, you ask?

 **Two weeks earlier...**

Christine sat in the living room of her boyfriend, Raoul's house, lounging on the couch as usual while he made popcorn in the kitchen. They had planned to have a Netflix and chill night, but as always, Raoul pushed for something else.

"We have the house all to ourselves until tomorrow morning, you know Chris?" he said casually.

As always, Christine refused. "Cool, that means we can binge watch the rest of the last American Horror Story season, then watch that new Japanese horror movie. I hear it's really disgusting and gory." she replied sweetly.

"Yup, that's exactly what I had in mind."

Christine just rolled her eyes at the sound of his disappointed sigh, accustomed to him constantly trying to persuade her for more. They had made out before of course, but he had begun trying to persuade her into less innocent things barely a month into their relationship, and had told her he loved her a few weeks prior to that. She explained that she was ready for neither thing, saying that she would need time, although that didn't stop him from dropping hints here and there, and continuing to use those four words that made her knees go weak. Although now, several months later and after having had the time to give it some thought, she seriously felt that she had fallen in love with Raoul, and had come to a conclusion.

"But..." she bit her lip, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "If you play your cards right..."

"Really? Wait...Are you saying...?" she could hear the excitement in his voice.

She felt butterflies in her stomach fluttering as she confirmed it with more confidence, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"And you're sure you're ready?" he asked, momentarily stepping away from the microwave so he could see her face to face.

"Well...yeah. I mean...I've given it a lot of thought, and..." she giggled, half out of nervous anticipation for what she had just given the "OK" for, and the other half out of pure excitement. After so many months of careful consideration, she had finally decided she was ready to move things to the next level, and even return those four little words. "...and I've decided I'm more than ready."

"That's...awesome." he chuckled, unsure how to react in his own excitement. "Go ahead and call your mom. Let her know you'll be sleeping over then."

"Right..." she smiled, already unlocking her phone to shoot off a quick text.

The microwave beeped, signaling that the momentarily forgotten popcorn was done, and Raoul went to attend to it. Just as Christine was about to send Antoinette her text, Raoul's phone rang on the coffee table in front of her and lit up, showing the name "Carla G". Carla G? As in Carlotta Giudicelli, the Italian girl from school? Why would she be calling Raoul at ten o'clock at night? The call went to voicemail, and not long after his phone buzzed three times, each time with a text from Carlotta. All of a sudden, his phone began buzzing, this time with a FaceTime call, from none other than "Carla G". Normally Christine wasn't the overly jealous or paranoid type, but she couldn't help but become suspicious of the insane amount of times this girl was attempting to contact her boyfriend in the last two minutes. A girl that Raoul had never even so much as mentioned being friends with, and frankly, Christine didn't want him being friends with. Carlotta was known to be...loose with her affections, to put it eloquently, and though she liked to think Raoul only had eyes for her, it pained her to admit that she had caught him "checking her out" many times before. The things she had heard boys say, more specifically the stories did nothing to put her mind at ease either. In short, though she wouldn't say it, she absolutely did not trust Raoul with her. Maybe she was worried about nothing, though. Yes! that had to be it. But how could she shake the nagging feelings that were making her have second thoughts about sleeping over tonight? She could check his phone, but that's like...the an invasion of privacy, isn't it? She couldn't betray Raoul's trust that way, especially if he was completely innocent. No, she couldn't do that to him. She would never be able to forgive herself!

Just as she was trying to drive the thought of going through his phone out of her head,a buzz came from the phone, and again, it was a text message from Carla. Her will power went out the window, and she had to know in order to go through with tonight. But how? His phone lock was not the issue, as Meg had taught her an iphone hack a while ago that allowed her to bypass the lock screen. "Cool, huh?" she could remember her friend saying. Little did she know it would come in handy months later. The true issue lie with how to unlock his phone and read the messages when he was pretty much right behind her.

"Hey, babe," his voice snapped her out of the torrent of emotions and thoughts going through her mind as he came and set a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of her. "I'm just going upstairs to grab us some blankets and use the bathroom real quick."

"That's cool. I'll be right here." she tried her best not to let on that she was actually freaking out. _**Perfect. Oh, crap! This is almost some kind of sign!**_

Luckily, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary, and with a small kiss on her forehead, he jogged upstairs, blissfully unaware of Christine's mission. _**Alright, lets see if I can remember how to do this.**_ Her hands shook as she snatched the phone off the table and tried to work as quickly as possible, as she didn't have much more than maybe five minutes to figure out all she needed to know. To her slight relief, she was able to get it unlocked on the first try. Now all she needed to do was hit the messages app, and found herself frozen. _**Come on, Christine. Just do it, rip it off like a band aid.**_ With a heavy sigh, she hit the button, opened the conversation with Carla, and immediately wished she hadn't. It was all there, everything she had been afraid of, and more. The first things she saw were three pictures that left _nothing_ to the imagination. She scrolled up to read the actual texts, and felt sick to her stomach as what she was seeing started to register.

Carla: Hey wat ru doin? U busy?

Carla: When U coming over? My parents are gone 2! Tell me when U finaly ditch herrr

Carla: U better come over tonite I canceled my plan wit Andre 4 u...

Carla: If U dont, heres wat ur missing...(three photos)

She sat, completely still, staring at the betrayal playing out in front of her eyes and feeling a wave of anger as the three dots signaling that Carla was typing appeared under the last disgusting photo she had sent. How could he look her in the face and say he loved her when he was all over this...this...skank?! Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes that she irritably whisked away, and then her tear dampened fingers were almost moving on their own, typing out a short, simple message that read:

"Hey, Carlotta. This is Christine, Raoul's EX girlfriend. You can go right ahead and have him alllll to yourself. Wouldn't want to catch an STD from your sloppy seconds."

She then proceeded to take screen shots of everything and quickly sent them to herself as proof of what was happening. Carla's current boyfriend, Andre, would just love to hear about this. Christine still had his phone number from when they had been humanities project partners, and decided she would definitely forward it all to him later, but not to spite the tramp. She believed Andre was a decent guy who deserved better, and would not let Carlotta make a fool of him as Raoul had done to her any longer.

Christine then placed the phone back down on the glass table in front of her, having done and found out all she needed to, stood up, and quietly slipped out the front door, trying to keep from sobbing out loud until she was a safe distance away. She could not face him; the rage she had felt minutes ago had turned to heart broken shock and embarrassment as the full weight of what had just happened hit her, and she ran down the small brick path through his front yard, away from his house and down the street. Sob after shuddering sob overtook her, as she realized what she had done. She had just lost Raoul, her first love, though he wouldn't know it until he came back down stairs to find her gone, which would be any minute now. She hoped he wouldn't try to call, though knowing him, he most definitely would. Maybe she should have deleted her number from his contacts too, but the last thing wanted was him showing up at her house to talk things out. So, she whipped out her phone and, struggling to see because of how hard she was crying, found Raoul in her contacts, and swiftly blocked him before phoning her mother to come and pick her up from this random street corner where she was having what felt to her like a mental breakdown. She didn't really pay attention to where or how far she'd ran, so she searched for a street sign as the phone rang, and breathed a sigh of minor relief upon catching sight of the street signs. Raoul lived in a part of the city that she wasn't too familiar with, and these upscale suburban neighborhoods all looked the same to her; nevertheless, she recognized approximately where she was, about seven or eight blocks away from his house. She hoped that would be far enough away so that even if he did go searching for her, he'd give up.

"Hello? Christine?" she heard Antoinette, her mother's voice answer, and she sat down right there on the side walk, crying even harder and wishing she was there right that second to hold her. There wasn't another soul on that street, not even a car. The only things there to bear witness to her pitiful display were the street lamps, so she didn't care how utterly insane she must have looked. "Christine, what's going on?! Are you alright? Answer me, sweet heart! Where are you?"

"I'm..."She sniffed, salty tears running into her mouth and down her neck, soaking the front of the thin cotton shirt she was wearing. "I'm sitting on the side walk...on the corner of twenty-fifth...a-and...California...c-can you please come and get me? Please..."

"What's happened? Are you hurt?" she pressed, a note of hysteria in her voice. "Where is Raoul?"

"No, I'm not hurt...just please...Raoul and I...I don't wanna talk about it..." she pleaded.

"Alright, I'm running out the door now, sweetie. You wait right there, and don't you move. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."and with that, she hung up on her, and Christine let her aching head rest against her knees.

Normally she would have been thankful that there was no one around so that she could gather her thoughts and possibly make sense of it all, but the more she thought of it, the more confused she became, and the more her heart ached at the mere thought of explaining this all to Meg. She could have passed out from the hurricane of too strong emotions hitting her all at once. All she could do was go from sobbing uncontrollably, to trying to pull herself together so she could coherently explain what happened when her mother got there, though she knew it would be impossible.

 **So that, dear readers, is the prologue, and it was oh so full of teenage angst, but be not mistaken-there will be lots of humor/romance to come. What do you think? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Make this year count, Christine

**AN: Hi, everyone! It has been a long time, and for that I apologize. I'm back now, however, and promise to update regularly. Thanks for your reviews, they have inspired me to keep going! Now, on to the chapter!** **I apologize in advance for the format possibly being screwed up. I'm forced to type everything on my phone.**

 ** _You've already rep_** ** _layed the breakup in your head a thousand times. Enough!_** How could she stop when Raoul was always on her mind? It was difficult not to dwell on things when her brain had it's own stupid way of spamming her constantly with unwanted thoughts these days. Christine sat up and furiously swiped at the fresh tears streaming down her face, though it was useless. Once she had started over Raoul, it was difficult to stop. Still, she had to try. She really didn't want Antoinette(or worse, Meg) to walk in on her falling apart again over that jerk. They had been incredibly supportive and understanding, letting her vent and yell and rant to her heart's content, but she knew what they were thinking. Of course, that Raoul didn't deserve her time, or her tears, and she _knew_ that. Yet she found herself sad and depressed constantly, even if she didn't show it, and she hated herself for it.

She heard the downstairs door shut, footsteps trail through the living room, and up the stairs. **_Great. Meg is home._** She had gone shopping for a few last minute back to school things, and was now definitely on her way up to the room that they shared.

Just then, the blonde burst through the door, carrying shopping bags upon shopping bags in both of her hands.

"Christine, look at these cute ass jeans I found at-" the excitement Meg felt as she threw open the door died down at the sight of her obviously distressed sister. "Oh, Christie..."

"No, no...go on. Let's see your jeans..." Christine tried one last time to hold in her tears, but started bawling within seconds.

Meg immediately dropped her bags and sat down on the floor next to Christine, wrapping an arm around her. "Talk to me, hon. You almost went 3 days without crying. What happened?"

"Meg..." Christine lamented. "Why do I love him so much? Why do I have to miss him like this? It's not fair. I'm sitting here sobbing while he probably doesn't even think about me for a second. Why, Meg?!"

For the past two weeks, Meg had done her best to listen to and comfort Christine. She understood the pain of break ups, especially that awful, first major break up that everyone goes through. But, at the moment, for the first time, Meg felt slightly irritated, even a tad _angry._ It had been two weeks since they had broken up after dating for half a year, and she had seen and heard enough of the whole thing. She had to finally tell Christine the truth about what she saw those six months, watching them together, or she would lose it.

"Christine..." Meg drew in a breath before continuing, trying to calm down a bit first. "I'm not trying to be a bitch, and I'm not saying these things in an attempt to get you to stop giving a shit about Raoul. I just think you should know what I think before you waste any more tears."

Christine looked confused as she let out a sob that shook her body. "Okay...?"

"Awesome." She paused to think about her next few sentances, because the last thing she wanted was to make Christine cry harder, and sighed. **_There really is no nice way of going about this, is there?_** "I'm sorry, but you are not in love with Raoul, for starters."

"I-what?" Christine gasped.

"You do not _love_ Raoul. Stop saying that, you sound ridiculous." Meg said, almost clamping her hand over her mouth after saying the last half of her statement. **_Fuck, that second part wasn't meant to be said out loud._** Christine looked visibly hurt, and Meg quickly added, "I'm really sorry, but I can't stand seeing you say all this stuff that I know you'll feel stupid for later."

"Why are you saying that?" Christine looked and sounded as if she had been slapped in the face by the statement.

"Well, I have a few reasons. For example, you didn't even date for a year." Meg said calmly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Christine asked, feeling insulted. "Are you really belittling my relationship because we weren't together long enough for you? How long you date someone isn't everything!"

"Look, I'm not saying that the amount of time you're with someone is everything." Meg tried to explain. "It's not. I believe you can be with someone a few days and love them-it _has_ happened. But in your case, it kind of serves as...well...the cherry on top of it all. You dated for six months. _Six months,_ and you barely know _anything_ about the guy."

Christine furrowed her brow, offended, and not to mention, furious. "You know what, Meg? That you've had more boyfriends does not make you a love guru."

"Wait a second." Meg held up her hands in a "stop" hand signal. She had expected her to be defensive, but she didn't expect that Christine would all together dismiss what she was saying. "You have it _all_ wrong. I am not trying to act like a love expert. I'll even be the first to admit that I'm pretty sure I've _never_ been in love before."

"Well, that's what it _feels_ like. Besides, why else would you just dismiss me when I'm over here telling you I'm in love? Someone who is trying to offer support would actually like...believe me!"

"Oh, okay. So I'm just supposed to let you wallow in despair over some dick who couldn't appreciate you when you could be out there dating and having fun, and maybe finding actual love?" Meg demanded.

"I want to know who or what gives you the authority to say those things? How can _you_ know better than I do whether or not I love Raoul, or how well I know him?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT BLIND!" Meg cried, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "You know what? Even though I've never been in love, I _do_ know what real love looks like. It was right in front of my face for 11 years until my dad died. My parents loved each other more than anything. Are you really trying to tell me that what I saw between you and Raoul was true love?"

Christine glared, saying nothing for a moment. "What _did_ you see then?"

"A classic case of something that I _definitely_ am an expert on. A case of a crush combined with wanting to be in love so badly that you fall in love with the feeling of being with someone rather than loving the actual person."

"Do you have any actual evidence or are you just going to be vague about it?" Christine asked, crossing her arms.

"Okay, fine. I don't even care how mean I sound, get pissed if you want. You don't know him, number one. Number two, he did a whole bunch of shit that you didn't like. Did you bring it up to him? No. You plastered a fake smile on, and acted like everything was perfect and hardly ever challenged what he did or said, no matter how much it bothered you. That isn't what you do when you love someone. Not to mention the fact that you had zero trust in him. You got jealous of him talking to his female friends all the time. You didn't feel like you could hang out with him unless you were all dressed up, or at least made up. Why is that, huh? Oh, and you had nothing in common. I could go on."

"That's...not true!" Christine shot back.

"Oh? Prove me wrong, then. Instead of being so unreasonably defensive, how about you hit me with some logic. If you can prove me wrong, I'll shut up." Meg challenged. "What do you know about him? Other than his favorite _movie_ , or his favorite fucking _color_?"

Christine stood quiet, feeling angry, until she realized she couldn't come up with much. "Well...um...he likes tacos?"

"Wow. You don't know who his first crush was, his greatest fears, his hopes and dreams, or anything else of great meaning or importance, but damn it, you know he likes tacos!" Meg felt herself raising her voice, but was past caring.

As much as Christine wanted to fight and prove Meg wrong, she had to admit that she had a point. What had she really learned about Raoul in those six months? The only deep conversations they had involved Christine. _Christine_ had opened up about her father's death, _Christine_ had opened up about her being adopted, _Christine_ opened up about many things she believed to be on the level that Meg was talking about. She realized then that he knew way more about her than she knew of him.

"We...did have deep conversations a lot..." Christine said quietly. "Except...I told him way more than he ever told me..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Meg said, her face softening.

"Why do you think he didn't?" Christine asked sadly. "I should have tried harder to make him open up."

Meg sighed at how innocent her sister was when it came to relationships. "I mean...maybe? But Christine...listen. When someone loves you, I think the opening up thing happens naturally and doesn't really need to be forced."

Christine listened and let what Meg was saying sink in.

"In other words...I don't believe you know him well enough to _love_ him, and...I don't think he loves you either." Meg said gently.

"So...you're saying...he...lied?" Christine's voice cracked and her eyes welled up with tears. "Do you think he lied to get me to...sleep with him?"

Meg paused, carefully thinking about whether that could have been the case, and Christine needed her one hundred percent honesty then more than ever. As much she wanted to trash and hate on Raoul, he really had never given her reason to think he was that kind of guy. "Not necessarily." she said finally. "Don't get me wrong, I think he's a complete nutsack for cheating on you, but I doubt he would sink as low as pretending to love you just to get in your pants. I'm not a mind reader so I can't say for sure, but maybe he really did think he loved you. All I'm saying is, I don't think he loved you, whether he meant to lie or not. I'm so sorry..."

Christine no longer was sobbing, but she felt fresh tears stream down her face as she let her head rest on Meg's shoulder, tired of pretending that her sister's extremely well thought out statements didn't make sense. She obviously had given this all plenty of thought, and was doing her best to be unbiased. An outsider's perspective can be necessary when it comes to such things, and Meg had defintely brought things to her attention that she couldn't have seen or admitted to herself.

"Oh, god...you're right. I can't be in love with someone I don't know..." she said forlornly. "I'm sorry for snapping on you, Meg...I see what you're trying to say."

"It's alright. I understand why you got upset. I really am sorry, hon..." Meg said gently.

"Then...why am I still so sad?" she asked. "If I don't love him?"

"Honestly, I think you just miss having a boyfriend. He was your first relationship, and admit it, you loved being able to say you have a boyfriend, and you loved having a date to every party and dance, and all that relationshipy crap..." Meg said, glad she could now speak to Christine openly about all of this.

"I just...I'm so tired of hearing people talking about their relationships, while I never have anyone. I want to be in love too..." Christine felt silly, whining about _this_ of all things, but she couldn't help it. It was dumb, but she wanted her real prince charming to swoop in then and there. "I totally get what you're saying, about your mom and dad. I remember how daddy looked when he talked about mommy... Raoul didn't look like that when he looked at me. And I definitely wouldn't talk about Raoul in that same way either. I'm such an idiot. I should have known...I should have seen this all myself..."

"You're not an idiot, you're just inexperienced. He was your first boyfriend, so don't be so hard on yourself. I've dealt with this same thing before, so I understand." Meg assured her.

"You really don't think I'm an idiot?" Christine asked.

"Of course not. And Christie..." Meg said. "Not everyone meets the one in high school, so the best thing you can do is have fun while you wait for him to come into your life when the time is right. I mean, hey, I want to be in love too. But you don't see me sweating it. I've come to accept that it'll happen when it happens. I think you need to do the same. Also, if it helps, think of this- at least you didn't waste your virginity on him."

"I guess I never...thought of it in that way before." Christine snorted and lifted her head up off of the other girl's shoulder so she could look at her, and Meg saw a glow about her face, and in her eyes that she hadn't seen before.

"Well, you should." Meg smiled, satisfied with how well this talk actually was going. "You didn't lose anything except time, which is a better situation than many people's. And as I was saying, for that true love you want so much, there's no use in feeling miserable over something that you can't rush. It'll happen, it's just that we unfortunately do not choose when. Enjoy life in the mean time-you'll want to be in good mental health when he _does_ show." she winked.

"How are you so wise?" Christine asked, suprised. Meg had always been this way to a certain extent, but not quite like _this._

"You know those tarot cards I got a while ago?" Meg asked.

"Yeah."

"I've been really into them these past few months." She confessed chuckling lightly. "They really make you think about shit. I know they've helped my intuition."

"Oh, okay...well, you'll have to do a reading for me sometime." Christine said, intrigued.

"Definitely. Now, let me ask you another question. Did you ever send those screen shots to Andre?"

She shook her head, slightly embarassed.

"Why?"

"I don't know..." Christine's voice was quiet, and she looked like she wanted to disappear. She couldn't place what exactly held her back from going through with it, but every time she would find herself with her finger on the send button, getting that tingly butterfly feeling in her stomach, shaking, almost _sweating_ , until she would give up and toss her phone aside in irritation.

"Dude. Carla is obessed with Andre, even though she's a serial cheater. It's perfect revenge, and not to mention, Andre deserves the truth. He's a nice guy, albeit a little brain dead, considering he's like...the only person that doesn't know she cheats on him." Meg was confused. Christine had been all for it the night she found the texts.

"I don't know!" Christine groaned, annoyed with herself. "I'm just too nice. I want to do it so freaking badly, but every time I go to do it, I chicken out! I hate it!"

"Look, Christine. I believe this is necessary. Do you really think you could live with yourself watching Carla walk down the hall with Andre carrying her books for her, following her like a puppy?"

"God no! I feel so bad for him..." she frowned, her voice becoming higher pitched as if she wanted to cry again.

"Exactly. You know first hand what being cheated on and lied to feels like." Meg reasoned. "So just do it."

"Okay..." Christine agreed, looking determined.

She grabbed her phone, unlocked it and went to her messages. "I have to do this, once and for all."

"That's my girl! Alright, what do you have so far?" Meg asked enthusiastically, leaning over to get a peak.

"I've already got it typed out with screen shots attached. What do you think?" Christine asked, handing over the phone. "You don't think it's too blunt do you?"

Meg took it and read the sentences preceeding the cold hard photo evidence. It said: "Im sorry to be the one telling you this Andre but Carla is cheating on you with my now ex boyfriend, Raoul De Chagney. Im sure you know him.

(screen shot)

(screen shot)

(screen shot)

(screen shot)

This is probably just as devestating for you as it is for me. So again, Im sorry."

Meg gave a nod of approval. "Nope, I think this is good enough. Short, and to the point. What else are you supposed to say?"

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Christine found herself with her thumb frozen over the send button, again. Christine felt herself starting to freak out again. She had to do this; there was no reason for her to feel guilty or mean. The only people this would screw over were Raoul and Carla, and Lord knows they deserved it. Aside from that, her main reason for doing so was to help Andre. So why couldn't she do it?

"Yup...any day now." Meg urged. About thirty seconds had already gone by, and had they been standing, she would have been tapping her foot in impatiently.

"Yeah...this is going to happen. I'm gonna do it..." Christine assured her, thumb still not budging.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Christine!" Meg sighed.

"I literally cannot do this." Christine shook her head in disbelief.

"You _can!_ Hit _send,_ and get it over with!" Meg encouraged. "Think of how good it'll feel!"

"I can't. You do it." Christine handed Meg the phone sadly.

Meg sighed. "Ugh, talk about blue balls. Fine, I'll do it."

"God, I can't even look, I'm actually cringing." Christine covered her eyes. "Why am I like this?"

Meg sat the phone on the nightstand behind her. "Don't worry about it, it's done. Let me help you gather up your school stuff, then we can get some dinner. You wanna go get McDonald's or something? Junk food is the cure for all mental anguish, you know."

"I'd like that." Christine smiled. She was too tired to think about..well...anything anymore today, and talking to Meg did help a lot, and now that she had done for her what she couldn't muster the courage to do, her conscience was clear because Andre now knew the truth. Maybe she was right; enjoying life should be her number one priority. Maybe meeting new people and trying new things was what she should focus on at the moment. She couldn't let Raoul ruin her senior year-with a boyfriend or without, Christine vowed to have an _amazing_ senior year.


End file.
